Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons that will appear in the upcoming Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Unlike previous Metal Gear games (exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance), most of the weapons that appear in the games appear to be fictional as well as acquired fictional names. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will all be based on weapons found during the 1980s, although it wasn't made clear whether that meant the fictitious names were place holders or if the weapons are fictional and merely derived from '80s weapons. So far, only 20 weapons have been officially confirmed. 14 of them have been named. Handguns Wu Silent Pistol A handgun used by Snake during his infiltration mission into Camp Omega. It fires tranquilizer rounds and has a build in suppressor to prevent the suppressor from wearing away and breaking. The tranquilizers darts contain enough toxins that a single headshot can instantly put a enemy soldier to sleep. It can also be used to hold up and disarm enemies. Can hold up to 40 tranquilizers. It takes on the likeness of a Ruger MK. 2 Pistol. Single Action Army The signature firearm of Ocelot. Also known as the "Peacemaker" and the "Frontier," this single action revolver is a symbol of the days of the Wild West. The masterpiece SAA was adopted as the official sidearm of the U.S. Army in 1875. This pistol's solid frame construction results in lengthy reload times, but also ensures extremely high durability. This and the gun's simple mechanics make the SAA a highly reliable weapon. Uses .45LC ammo. Can hold up to 6 bullets. Ocelot is seen equipped with some in The Phantom Pain, whether Punished Snake obtains any is unknown for the time being. AM D114 Pistol A handgun used standard by enemies and other secondary characters throughout Metal Gear Solid V. Mostly used as a side arm and only equipped by enemies when their main weapon is lost or taken away by Snake during hold up or combat. Can be equipped with a suppressor for stealthy silent shots. It takes on the likeliness of a M1911A1. Uragan-5 Pistol A handgun. Resembles a revolver. So far only seen during the Deja Vu/Jamais Vu Extra Ops Missions. Shotguns Unidentified Long Barrel Shotgun A pump handle western style shotgun, used by Big Boss as he escapes from the hospital ambush whilst on horseback with Ocelot. It's current name in the game is unknown. It take the likeness of a Remington 870. Unidentified Short Barrel Shotgun A short barrel lever-action shotgun has been seen in Koijma's Fox Engine preview of weapons. It's current name is unknown. Possibly wielded by Skull Face in Ground Zeroes. Assault Rifles AM MRS-4 Rifle An assault rifle used by Snake during his infiltration mission into Camp Omega. It can be equipped with a silencer to make shots quiet. However, the silencer can wear off during a period amount of firing. It can also be equipped with a scope for long range shooting and a flash light to see in the dark. Can hold up to 210 bullets. It takes on the likeliness of a FN FNC. AM Rifle Type 69 An assault rifle and weapon of choice of the Marines guarding and patrolling Camp Omega. Punished Snake was also equipped with one on his mission to rescue Kazuhira Miller in Afghanistan. Can hold up to 210 bullets. It's clearly identifiable as an AR 18 or better yet known as the Armalite "Widowmaker." There are many countries that copied this design with many adding only slight modifications so currently it's unclear whether this gun is a true AR 18 or a foreign copy thus making it questionable that the rifle could be fictional. AM-69 AAS Rifle An assault rifle used by Snake whilst airbone via helicopter. Can be equipped with scope for long range shots. Speculations confirmed that the AM-60 AAS Rifle could be a customized or upgraded version of the AM Rifle Type 69 due to being very similar in appearance. This is yet to be confirmed. Unidentified AK model rifle A variation of the AK used by child soldiers and Soviet soldiers. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. It takes on the likeness of a AKM, yet clearly has stylized aspects of the gun of which no real ak variant has, such as the dust cover, rear sight, front sight tower, hand guards, muzzle brake and gas block thus making it questionable that this could be fictional. Unidentified assault rifle A assault rifle seen in possession of the XOF unit soldiers during The Phantom Pain trailer. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use. It takes on the likeness of a SIG SG 550. Submachine Guns Sz.-336 SMG An submachine gun style weapon was seen in the hands of mysterious XOF unit soldiers during their visit to Camp Omega. Also located in various locations and back of trucks throughout the prison site. Can hold up to 270 bullets. It takes on the likeness of an Ingram MAC-10. Sniper Rifles M2000 Sniper D A sniper rifle used by patrol men on the watch towers of Camp Omega and various other snipers and later Snake throughout Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. Fully equipped with a scope for long range attacks. It is also the signature firearm for the silent sniper, Quiet. Can hold up to 20 bullets. It takes on the likeness of a SSG 2000. Missiles FB MR R-Launcher A missile launcher stocked in away and used by Snake in Camp Omega. Can to be used to deal heavy damage to vehicles and watch tower enough to take them down. Can hold up to 4 missiles. It takes on the likeness of a Carl Gustav. Throwing Weapons Hand Grenade A standard fragmentation grenade. Pull the pin and throw, and the grenade detonates after 2 seconds, killing or maiming enemies in a 3-meter radius. The steel casing contains 200 grams of Composition B as its charge. The best grenade for eliminating a group of enemies at once. Flare Grenade A standard flare grenade that once active emits a blinding flash of light. Used to light up dark environments or pinpoint a location. Snake can use flare grenades to land his evacuation helicopter during night, cloudy, snowy or stormy missions. Magazine Magazines are ammunition storage and feeding devices for various firearms. After the ammunition is spent, it is usually disposed of, though it can also be used to divert enemy attention, by throwing it and creating a noise. Placeable Weapons C4 A plastic explosive charge fitted with a remote detonator. This military-grade explosive is valued by armies and law enforcement bodies worldwide for its extremely high stability. Highly modifiable, C4 can be fashioned into a variety of shapes for different purposes. Its awesome destructive power and remote detonator are ideal for laying ambushes. The C4 can be place on enemy soldiers. It can also be used to destroy watch towers as well as destroying and blowing vehicles off the road, putting them out of action. Miscellaneous Combat knife The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during CQC hold. It's current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. HF Blade Raiden's primary weapon exclusive to the Jamais Vu DLC Mission. A customized version of the HF Blade Raiden previously wielded in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. It is currently unknown if the HF Blade can be used in the game, although promotional materials and the debut trailer implied that Raiden will not use the HF Blade during the events of the Jamais Vu DLC mission. Secret Weapon The secret weapon is a special weapon available as downloadable content for The Phantom Pain required by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes ''in Japan.'' The weapon's name is currently unknown, however the game's official websites previews a silhouette indicating that the secret weapon is in fact a firearm. The silhouette also takes the likeness of a Thompson M1928A1 a.k.a. the Tommy Gun. Category:Lists Category:Weapons